I want to meet You
by Nighty Sha
Summary: Tous deux sont déjà morts, et pourtant ils ont encore beaucoup à se dire... Oneshot Aeris x Cloud Sephiroth Aeris


Note de l'auteur : Une petite fics qui n'est même pas une vraie fics…un truc bizarre écrit de ma main en écoutant le thème de ma bien-aimée Aeris. FF7 et ses personnages appartient à Square, blablabla…

En vedette : Aeris x Cloud, Sephiroth / Aeris

**I want to meet You**

La mort rôdait sournoisement autour de l'ange à l'aile unique. Il souffrait, mais n'y pouvait rien faire, il avait été vaincu. Il attendait patiemment, sans savoir vraiment ce qu'il attendait. Rien sur son visage blanc ou dans ses yeux à l'éclat unique ne démontrait la souffrance qu'il éprouvait. Il était accroupi, presque allongé, sur le sol gris et nu, attendant seul dans le silence. Il n'y avait rien autour de lui, rien que du vide, de l'obscur, du silence. Le décor environnant n'était qu'un vaste océan d'obscurité qui engloutissait tout. Pourtant, il savait bien où il était, et ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Peu lui importait à présent. Il avait été vaincu…  
  
Un bruit, un unique bruit, le tira de son silence douloureux. Il releva la tête lentement, ses longues mèches blanches retombant devant ses yeux et il eut un sourire moqueur lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il n'était plus seul. Elle était assise à quelques mètres au dessus de lui, sur un muret tout aussi gris que le reste du décor et le regardait pensivement, sans que son visage n'exprime le moindre sentiment. Ses yeux verts renvoyaient l'éclat de ceux de l'ange en contrebas et elle balançait ses jambes dans le vide comme une enfant, les mains appuyées sur le muret. Quelques mèches brunes s'échappaient de la natte qui retenait ses cheveux et lui barraient le visage.  
  
Une rencontre improbable qui fit s'élever un vent froid dans l'univers étrange tout autour. Comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Ils se toisèrent un long moment sans mot dire, comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus à exprimer que ce qui transparaissaient dans leurs yeux du même vert.  
  
« Tu es venue te moquer, n'est-ce pas….Cetra ! »  
  
La voix de l'ange à l'aile unique semblait douloureuse et lourde et une expression de profonde colère envahit son visage. La dite-Cetra ferma les yeux pour ignorer le regard qui cherchait à pénétrer le sien et poussa un soupir.  
  
« Je ne mentirai pas. Je tenais à assister à ta mort. »  
  
« Pour te venger de la tienne ? »  
  
« C'est exact. Tu as perdu, Sephiroth. »  
  
Il tenta de se relever à l'aide de sa Masamune mais l'effort sembla le faire souffrir plus que nécessaire. La Cetra le regarda à nouveau et referma bien vite les yeux.  
  
« Tu t'inquiétais pour Cloud… »  
  
« Il t'a vaincu. »  
  
« Peut-être…mais ce n'est qu'une bataille perdue. La guerre, c'est moi qui l'ai remportée. »  
  
La Cetra se figea, et baissa avec intérêt et inquiétude ses yeux magnifiques vers l'ange agonisant. Le visage de celui-ci s'était soudainement teinté de rouge et du sang coulait de son front et de part et d'autres de son corps.  
Le regard d'Aeris reste baissé sur lui, sans pitié, ni haine, ni colère. Sur sa poitrine, une large marque carmine s'agrandissait avec lenteur, souillant le rose pur de ses vêtements. Elle y porta la main pensivement, mais ne semblait pas en souffrir. La vue de ce sang semblait seulement remuer en elle quelques souvenirs.  
Sephiroth, souriant maintenant triomphalement, pointa un doigt rageur en direction de la Cetra.  
  
« Le jour où je t'ai tuée, j'ai volé ma plus belle victoire à Cloud ! Il aura beau vieillir, heureux d'avoir évité le pire pour cette planète…il n'oubliera jamais qu'il ta perdue, toi ! Et de toute sa vie, il ne se remettra jamais de cette perte ! Le voir souffrir d'être à jamais seul est ma plus grande victoire sur lui, crois-moi… »  
  
Le silence de la Cetra ne fit que renforcer le sourire haineux sur le visage ensanglanté de l'ange à l'aile unique qui réussit à se relever entièrement.  
  
« Tu es soulagée qu'il soit sain et sauf, n'est-ce pas ? Alors qu'il souffre tant…vouloir le voir en vie est égoïste de ta part ! »  
  
Il s'interrompit, remarquant une sorte de lumière couleur émeraude se dessinant derrière la Cetra. Des ailes…des ailes non faites de plumes, mais de lumière. Des ailes transparentes et lumineuses s'ouvraient avec lenteur et délicatesse dans le dos d'Aeris. Au creux ses mains fines et blanches flottait la matéria blanche. Elle rouvrit doucement ses yeux de la même couleur que la pierre qu'elle manipulait et sourit en direction de Sephiroth.  
  
« Je préfère le voir vivre. Je ne suis pas la seule à l'aimer…le plus égoïste serait de le vouloir pour moi seule et de le voler à ces gens qui l'aiment encore. »  
  
La main toujours tendue vers la jeune femme, l'ange serra le poing, peut-être de rage et ferma les yeux. Ses paupières, comme le reste de son visage, se recouvrirent lentement d'un sang froid et écarlate.  
  
« Peu importe, a présent. J'emporte sur lui une grande victoire… »  
  
De ses lèvres entrouvertes jaillit un nouveau flot de sang et il s'effondra à nouveau sur le sol froid, face contre terre. Une main serrée sur sa poitrine, il se mordit la lèvre, dépité du sort auquel il ne pouvait échapper. Assise sur son muret, toujours à quelques mètres au dessus de lui et luisante de la pureté de sa matéria, Aeris le regardait, la tête légèrement penchée. Encore une fois, ses yeux ne trahissaient pas la moindre émotion. Indifférente ou insensible ?  
  
« Quel dommage… »  
  
Sephiroth releva une dernière fois la tête vers elle, le visage marquée par la douleur, et il retomba aussitôt. Ses yeux se refermèrent pour ne plus s'ouvrir et doucement, ses traits figés se radoucirent, emportés par le silence apaisant de la mort. Bientôt, son corps disparut petit à petit, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste que de minuscules étincelles blanches.  
  
La Cetra resta longtemps à observer le vide qui remplaçait le corps de l'ange, et des larmes chaudes roulèrent sur ses joues. Ses ailes translucides s'ouvrirent entièrement et elle sauta gracieusement au sol, avançant à pas lents comme si quelqu'un l'avait appelé. Elle tendit la main devant elle, vers le vide, et de longs ruisseaux de la Rivière de la vie vinrent s'enrouler autour d'elle et remplir peu à peu l'espace sombre qui était devenu incroyablement lumineux.  
Doucement, comme une apparition, une main gantée qu'elle aurait reconnu entre mille s'avança vers la sienne pour la saisir, tremblante d'appréhension comme des retrouvailles après une trop éprouvante séparation. Mais cette rencontre n'eut jamais lieu, et les deux mains disparurent l'une pour l'autre avant même s'être effleurées, comme si tout n'avait été qu'une grande illusion. Le décor redevint aussitôt sombre et glacial.  
  
Aeris ramena sa main sur sa poitrine, le visage baissé vers le sol. Ses larmes tombaient en cascade et offraient un contraste désarmant avec le sourire paisible qui étirait ses lèvres.  
  
« Cloud… »

_La Rivière de la vie…  
Je crois que je pourrais la rencontrer là-bas…_

Des mots qui résonnèrent comme les cloches d'une église, comme un message salvateur. Aeris entrouvrait la bouche, surprise, et ses larmes redoublèrent.  
  
« La voix de Cloud… »  
  
Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu…c'en était douloureux. Et pourtant quelque chose fit que cette douleur ne fit que croître son sourire doux.  
  
Les mains jointes sur sa poitrine, elle releva finalement les yeux et étira ses longues ailes évanescentes. Celles-ci se mirent à battre en laissant s'échapper une multitude de plumes d'un vert transparent et emportèrent la Cetra avec elles vers le ciel qui redevenait bleu au fur et à mesure de l'ascension.  
  
« Nous ne serons pas séparés éternellement, j'en suis sûre…D'ici-là, Cloud…attends-moi ! »

###

Assis sur le pont du Hauvent, Cloud regardait pensivement le ciel sans nuage, perdu dans ses pensées. Ils venaient de battre Sephiroth et de sauver la planète, le météore avait été détruit. Pourtant, tout ceci lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. Cette victoire ne l'avait pas soulagé comme il l'attendait. Et cette impression étrange qu'il avait eu dans le Cratère…Quand Tifa lui tendait la main pour l'aider à sortir…ce n'était pas Tifa qu'il voyait. Ce n'était pas la main de Tifa qu'il cherchait à saisir. Non…c'était…  
  
Un bruit étrange, comme un tintement, le tira de ses pensées. Il tendit presque instinctivement la main vers le ciel et recueillit au creux de sa paume une plume comme il n'en avait jamais vu, transparente et teintée de vert. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent comme s'il avait soudain compris quelque chose qui lui avait échappé.  
  
« Cloud…tu te souviens ? Je t'avais que je reviendrai quand tout sera terminé. Ne t'en fais pas… Maintenant que tout est terminé… alors, un jour, je reviendrai ! »

**Owari**


End file.
